Don't know what's happening to me
by Myrne
Summary: Unrelated one-shots about Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez. We've all got the hots for Sebtana!
1. Lips on lips

**Don't know what's happening to me**

**Main-characters: **Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebtana  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>I am unicorn  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T (for now…)  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Drabbles about our new favourite ship… Don't try to deny it! We've all got the hots for Sebtana/Sanastian! #1: Make out session… Hmmm… ;) Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Hi, I recently started to ship Sebtana (I have no idea if that is their shipname…), so why don't start a drabble-fic about it? Prompts are more than welcome!**

**Since my English isn't my mothertongue, I'm looking for a beta who ships Sebtana just as much as me! :) Any volunteers? ("I volunteer! I volunteer as I am unicorn's beta for Don't know what's happening to me!" Hehehe, I'm sorry for quoting the Hunger Games)**

**Enjoy!**

Lips on lips

"You know I never do this…" Santana breathed out, eyeing her enemy with narrowed eyes. But nevertheless, she licked her lips, checking Sebastian out from head till toe.

"Ofcourse not," Sebastian grinned, winking to let Santana know he was still into this. "I've heard things about you, Santana. Before you decided to hook up with only girls and call yourself a lesbian…. You slept with every guy from the football-team… Even that prude guy Finn… Am I right?"

"Unfortunately, you are…" Santana pressed her lips together, but moved closer to Sebastian instead, grabbing his arm. She could feel his muscles underneath it, and she couldn't help it, but her heart started to beat faster. Things with Brittany felt normal now, she didn't get those tickles anymore. Things she felt with Sebastian now. "Well shit, Smythe."

"I can feel your heart beat faster, Santana. And I bet it's because of me. That's nice to know…" Sebastian laid his hand on Santana's shoulder, sliding it down to her wrist, pulling her closer to his body, which was on fire, to be honest. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He had never felt anything like this. Even his feelings for Blaine weren't like this. What was happening? He was gay, for god's sake, that was what made him special. That was what made him mysterious and sexy…

"Smythe… Just kiss me and we'll see if my heart will really beat faster." Santana moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him in to kiss him.

The moment their lips met, it was like fireworks started to burst everywhere. Santana was the first one to open her lips and their tongues slid together in a delicious way. Sebastian's hand found his way underneath Santana's dress, massaging her thigh.

Santana moved her hand so she could slap Sebastian's hand away, smiling into the kiss. If Sebastian wanted her, he would suffer a bit longer before she would give herself completely to him. Because if she was honest with herself, this felt a lot better than being with Brittany. She didn't want to be an unfaithful girlfriend, but she really couldn't help her hormones.

She loved Brittany because of her innocence and her sweet face and dance moves, but it was never about lust. It was always tender when they were laying in bed together. Ofcourse there are happening things, but never… really intense, like they just set the room on fire.

So maybe she liked that hand on her thigh. That strong, soft hand who could please her like no one else could.

Later she would slap herself for it, but with a suggestive smile, while they were still kissing, she placed Sebastian's hand back on her thigh, but she would make sure that if that hand would disappear underneath her panties, she would make him suffer until it would hurt.

At some point they had to pull back, due to breathing problems. They stared in each other's eyes and smiled, because they both knew this wasn't just another hook up. It was against their morals. Santana was a lesbian and Sebastian gay, but now they would finally be accepted and not being stared at when they walking hand in hand with their significant others through the mall…

"Santana?" Brittany's soft and sweet voice sounded through the room, and Santana turned around sharply. She saw Brittany and red eyes, and she knew she couldn't turn this back, even though Brittany was stupid and believed much. She wouldn't believe this. She wouldn't believe when Santana would make up it was a mistake. Because she wouldn't only fool Brittany, but also herself, and Sebastian.

"Brittany… Let me explain. Let's go to your house, okay?" Santana tried, but Brittany shook her head and turned around, sobs already sounding, and Santana's heart broke. She really loved Brittany, but this was something she didn't want to end.

"I'm going back to Artie," Brittany hiccuped and disappeared out of Santana and Sebastian's sight.

"Well shit… That was your girlfriend and she saw everything?" Sebastian sank to the floor and hid his face with his hands. "What does this mean, Santana?"

"It means that Brittany and I aren't girlfriends anymore! She's dumb, but not stupid! She saw how many passion I threw into this kiss and that it felt better than I would think first…"

"It felt good to me too, Santana. And maybe I was wrong about being gay."

"Maybe I was wrong about being a lesbian…" Santana managed to get out and looked at Sebastian, who had sparkles in his eyes. "Don't get dirty ideas, Smythe. We'll see how it will work out from here… And we're doing nothing I'm not ready for, is that clear?"

"Clear…"


	2. Proposal

**Don't know what's happening to me**

**Main-characters: **Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebtana  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>Sebtana  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Unrelated drabbles about our new favourite ship… Don't try to deny it! We've all got the hots for Sebtana! #2: A beautiful proposal… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Thank you for all your enthusiasm for this story! I even got a beta out of it! (and there were 3 others who wanted to be my beta, it's crazy…! Thank you all!) I welcome **_**QueenOfTheLabsAssistant**_**. I can't thank you enough!**

**I changed my name from **_**I am unicorn **_**into **_**Sebtana. **_**Just because I can… And because I ship this shit!**

**If you ship Klaine, I recommend you to read my other story: Now I know. An one-shot collection about Blaine falling in love with Kurt in different settings, on different times etc. etc. :) Hehehe, why wouldn't I promote my own stories, right?**

**I can't stop listening to Santana's and Sebastian's voices mixed together. They sound so good! I wonder if they would get more duets in the future… Oh, please, yes! It's crazy how a ship can change a person in your eyes. I don't like Sebastian and Santana as individuals, but together… they're the end. Hehehehe. Don't mind me, I'm kind of rambling. ;)**

**Oh and guys? Would you like me to write smut about Sebtana? It's your call, because you're the ones who get to read this. ;) I only write it! And I'm fine with writing either. Just… let me know! :D**

**And add me on tumblr: .com ;) Hehehe. Nooo… that's not a shipname for Santana and Sebastian… *whistles an innocent tune* I'm not even sorry, actually! I love my url and no one is gonna take it away from me, yay!**

**Anyway… I didn't get a prompt yet. But that's okay… :) People have to get used to this ship, I get it! I hope I'll get prompts in the future!**

**Enjoy this one! It's sort of almost really fluffy, very unusual for Santana and Sebastian…**

Proposal

"Do you still remember our first duet?" Sebastian entered the room with two glasses of wine and put one of them in front of his girlfriend , who was watching TV from the couch.

"Of course I do. I wasn't planning to fall in love with you, mostly because I thought I was lesbian," Santana sighed and ran her hand through Sebastian's hair,who had joined her on the couch. She then leaned over her boyfriend's body to grab her glass of wine.

"Why are you sighing, love?" Sebastian asked, voice sounding slightly worried, while he felt for the small box in his pocket, to see if it was still safe. Of course it was, but still, it was nerve racking. What if she said 'no'? What if this was the last thing he would ever say to her? What if she decided to break up with him after this ridiculous idea?

"What are you thinking about, Sebastian? You seem… nervous about something. And no, I'm not avoiding the question. I'm just worried, Sebastian. I care about you." Santana reached her hand to cup Sebastian's cheek to tenderly stroke it with her thumb.

"I'm perfectly fine, babe. But what about you?" Sebastian tried to cover up the nervousness in his tone, with worry for Santana, but judging by the look on her face, Santana wasn't buying it. He grinned and grabbed her hand, planting a kiss on it.

"We're worrying about each other too much. We're afraid the other will go back to being gay or lesbian, but I won't let that happen, Santana. Because I love you, okay? People can make mistakes when they are young. But now I'm a grown-up, and I'm sure about my love for you, Santana… I need to get straight to the point… I want to show you how much I love you…"

This was the moment. This was the perfect moment. Sebastian kneeled on one knee and revealed the ring he had bought for her. Santana gasped and blinked her eyes, stopping the tears from falling.

"Will you marry me, Santana? You would make me the happiest man alive." With a hopeful face, Sebastian was looking at the love of his life, who was flabbergasted and suprised, but very sure about her answer she was about to give.

"Yes, I'll make you the happiest man alive, yes! Of course I'll marry you! Yes!" And before Sebastian could even react, or shove the ring onto her finger, Santana had woven her arms around his neck already, kissing him everywhere she could reach. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Santana," Sebastian laughed softly and then pushed her back a bit, so he could place the ring onto her finger. Then he pressed a tiny kiss to it. "You look so beautiful, my future wife."  
>"And you're perfect, my future husband."<p>

They kissed each other softly, as they soaked up the happy feeling from this moment. Happy about this positive twist in their not-so-perfect-but-perfect-enough life together.

**The awkward moment where the author's note is just as long as the story D:**


	3. Failed attempt

**Don't know what's happening to me**

**Main-characters: **Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebtana  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>Sebtana  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Unrelated drabbles about our new favourite ship… Don't try to deny it! We've all got the hots for Sebtana! #3: The secret couple is getting caught… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Hey… Remember me? Yeah… Well, hi. It's me, and I'm extremely sorry for neglecting both my running stories. I'm just extremely busy (and I'm not going to college or to school or whatever, it's pathetic actually) and I don't seem to have any inspiration for both my stories. :(**

**But now I'll try again and I'll start with this story, because it's even more popular than 'Now I know'. I mean… It has 14 reviews for 2 chapters? That's just sick and unbelievable for a silly, writer from Holland who can't write English without making a fool of herself. Thank you all. *hug***

**I'm proudly presenting my first prompt I've received from my own beta. :D Beta or not, prompts are more than welcome! After this prompt I have four more to work on, so I'm happy, but prompt more! I can't have enough!**

**QueenOfTheLabsAssistant****: **_At regionals, while they are waiting for the results, Sebtana meet up somewhere that no one is supposed to see them, because their relationship is kept a secret. Someone catches them..._

**Enjoy!**

Failed attempt

"What is it, Sebastian? We don't have much time. You have to perform soon," Santana hissed, staring into her secret boyfriend's eyes.

"I just wanted to see you and wish you luck. No matter who wins, it won't change our relationship, right?" Sebastian stepped closer, resting a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Of course not, Seb. You know that, we've been over this a million times." Santana's expression softened and she reached her hand out to rest on his cheek.

"Just wanted to make sure, that's all… Hey! Did you break it off with Brittany yet? I don't like sharing you." A kiss followed after that and Santana kissed back, then pulled back and sighed.

"No, I haven't. How am I supposed to tell her? 'Hi! Yeah, I still love you, but you know what? I'm in a secret relationship with Sebastian. Yeah, that guy who injured Blaine with a freaking slushie! So yeah, we're over.' I just can't say that, and you know that! Britt is dumb, but she will understand this." Santana sounded desperate and threw her hands in the air.

"Yes, she will understand."

Both Santana and Sebastian turned around quickly when they heard Mike's voice. Santana widened her eyes and made her way over to the Asian dancer and football-player.

"What do you mean?" she hissed and looked up in Mike's eyes, searching for any understanding. But all she could find was confusion and madness. She wasn't surprised that there was. "Please, Mike… Don't tell any of this to the others, especially Brittany. I don't want to hurt her."

"You don't want to hurt her, but you will tell her this eventually? You will hurt her, no matter what. Santana, Please don't tell her today, because if you do, she will mess up her performances, but you will have to tell her tomorrow. The longer the wait, the harder it will get. And by the way, just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean I approve of this relationship. Like you said, he injured Blaine. But I still feel like your big brother, Santana. I know you don't need anyone, but still I feel  
>responsible for some parts in your life. I was your first friend here and I love you." Mike bit his lip and then watched Sebastian, shrugging. "If you hurt her, man, you'll face me and the rest of the McKinley football team. And I'm not bluffing."<p>

For the first time in his life Sebastian didn't find any words to snap back at Mike. This was the guy who sounded like he had been in Santana's life for a really long time and seemed to know her very well. He glared back, hiding the fact that he was actually really uncomfortable standing there while this conversation happened between his girlfriend and Mike.

"Thanks Mike... I know it seems hard for you to accept this. I even couldn't wrap my head around it in the beginning, but it will get better, I promise." Santana planted a soft kiss on Mike's cheek, making Sebastian's blood boil.

"You need to come to the green room now, Okay? Mr. Schue wants to say something" Mike told Santana and then he turned around to make his way back to the rest of New Directions.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Mike." Santana said as she stayed where she was, she wanted to finish up with Sebastian first. However, Mike stopped walking, and turned back around.

"Oh, if you don't tell New Directions about this by the end of next week, I will. And believe me, I'm still not bluffing," and he disappeared before Santana could even react.

Sebastian pulled at Santana's wrists and kissed her until she started to lose her breath. He then let her go and kissed her forehead quickly. "You'll be fine, love. I love you and if you need me there, I'll personally come to McKinley if you need help telling your friends about us…"

"You don't need to, Sebastian. I have to do this by myself," Santana confessed, kissing Sebastian's neck quickly, then giving him a soft push back. "Go. You have to go on stage in a few minutes, the rest of the Warblers need you. I'll be fine, honestly."

"Break a leg, San. I'm sure you'll be amazing." Sebastian smiled widely, showing his true emotions for one of those rare times in his life. Only Santana was worth the emotions he was feeling. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sebastian. I love you too…"

And they both turned their backs to each other, getting ready to compete against each other, but deep in their hearts they knew nothing would break what they were sharing together. It didn't matter that they used to be gay and lesbian, they had each other now and if that made them bi, they would take that risk.

Because the most important thing in their life, was their love.

**Awww D: I love Protective!Mike and I'll love some Mike/Santana friendship! So… What did you think of my comeback?**


	4. Cry, baby, cry

**Don't know what's happening to me**

**Main-characters: **Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebtana  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>Sebtana  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Unrelated one-shots about Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez. We've all got the hots for Sebtana! #4: Santana needs comfort... Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**I've decided not to change the rating up to M. I'll soon start writing a story starring Sebtana rated M (and also starring Klaine and Bartie), so the people who want Sebtana-smut can wait for that story. The title will be: Six is better than two. :)**

**The next chapter will NOT be a prompt. It'll be an idea I've made up myself. But no worries, I'll work out all your prompts! :) So keep prompting! I know you can do it!**

**So, now we're going on with the story. This is another prompt and it's an emotional one, I can tell you, with Sebastian as the comforter. :) Hihi, Sebtana fluff!**

**Nostalgia's My Best Friend****: **_One where Santana needs comfort from Sebastian over something another student said to her. Something about her family or her Spanish heritage (you saw how worked up she got over MR. Shue's performance in "The spanish teacher". Could be an interesting plot). And could be be established relationship?_

**Enjoy!**

Cry, baby, cry

"Please? Can I come over, please? It feels like I have nobody left… Brittany and I've broken up, Kurt and Blaine are mad at me for screwing Britt over and the rest of the Glee club is the same as them. I just really need someone to speak to, even if it's just you." Santana's voice sounded hurt and squeaky, like she had cried.

Sebastian sighed and closed his book, not really concentrating on his homework anyway. When an anonymous number had called him, curiosity had taken over and he had answered the phone. He was surprised, though, when it was Santana, the girl who had so angrily sung 'Smooth Criminal' with him. And now she needed his help? But what could he really do? But at the other hand, he had feelings, somewhere buried deep inside. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay… You can come over, but remember I can't have any guests in my dorm after dinner, so you'll have to leave then," Sebastian gave in, throwing his books on his bed and scanning around the room if there was anything dirty or misplaced in his room. He'd never had a girl over before.

"Since when do you care about the rules, Sebastian?"

He could practically hear Santana's smirk through the phone and he laughed. He couldn't disagree with Santana. He didn't care about the rules at all and that wouldn't suddenly change. "Well, okay, you have a point there, but still you have to be extremely careful, otherwise I'll get detention."

"Since when do you care about detention?" Santana snickered, humming a song, while Sebastian heard Santana moving around and putting things in a bag.

"Don't try to act you know me well, Santana. Just get your ** over here, so we can talk. Just call me when you're in the parking lot of Dalton, I'll pick you up and get you inside. Dalton can be kind of a maze." Sebastian clenched his teeth together after he had said this, because he was just annoyed about the fact Santana knew him better than he wanted her to know him.

"Okay, see you soon." And before Sebastian could say anything back, Santana had already hung up the phone, leaving Sebastian extremely confused and surprised.

xXx

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and an hour and a half later, when Santana pulled in the parking lot of Dalton Academy. She looked up amazed, because she had never taken the time to properly see Dalton before, and she could say she was impressed of the building. Those guys who were attending this school had to have real rich parents.

She grabbed her mobile phone and called Sebastian, to let him know she was there. Hopefully he wouldn't bail on her now. She really needed someone to talk to about the way the other students of McKinley High were treating her. Ever since she had come out, people started to make rumors about her and her family. Her father was addicted to drugs, her mother was depressed and close to committing suicide.

That rumor had been made up today and had really upset her. Of course it had. It wasn't fun to hear people saying her mother should commit suicide so they could see her cry. That hurt. That hurt really bad.

Finally Sebastian picked up the phone with a sleepy: "Yes?"

Santana grinned, because she just knew she had woken him up. "I'm in front of the school, Sebastian. So if you could pick me up, that would be lovely. And did you sleep well?" she added, laughing and then hung up the phone, waiting for Sebastian to come outside.

When Sebastian finally came out, Santana couldn't help to laugh, leaning against her car and checking out Sebastian.

"Your hair looks cute like that, the just-out-of the bed look." She winked and avoided Sebastian's mad look, walking up to him.

"Shut up, Santana. I fell asleep, so what? Warbler practices are wearing me out, that's all."

"Right… Come on, let's go inside. Thank you for having me, Sebastian. Thank you."

xXx

"I'm sorry to bother you, really… But I really needed to talk to someone about… this." Santana tried to swallow her tears, but they were still falling. Quickly she wiped them away, but Sebastian caught her hand.

"Hey… I may look like someone who has no feelings, but I just can't leave someone behind who is having problems…" Sebastian stroked his thumb over the palm of Santana's hand, smiling sadly. "I've become this way so no one can really hurt me. In the past they hurt me a lot. It's easier to not believe in anything, so you won't be disappointed…"

"You have a point there," Santana whispered, tears now rolling over her cheeks and now she knew about Sebastian caring about her, she didn't wipe them away. "Ever since people found out about me being gay… They're start making rumours about my family. Apparently, today my mother wants to commit suicide, because she has a lesbian daughter." Santana blinked and another few tears were making their way to her neck, rolling under the top of her shirt, but Santana wasn't bothered.

"Listen, Santana. That's a really nasty rumor, but you have to stay strong. If you show those kids that you're getting upset about these obvious made-up rumors, they think they've won and they're going to keep going on and on… Trust me, ignoring is the best medicine. It's hard, I know… I had to learn it at my previous school too. Do you think that I've always been this way? Of course not… I've build who I am now over the years. It's made me stronger, but it was also a really long, hard road to travel on." Sebastian kept his hand rested on Santana's, hoping to comfort her, even if it was in the slightest way.

"Really?" Santana sniffled. "Normally I always have something bitchy to say back and then they get the hell out of my way, but today I just couldn't come up with anything and they kept watching me, laughing. It just freaking hurts." She looked up into Sebastian's eyes and all she saw was understanding. She leaned in closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was extremely comfortable and she nuzzled further into his warm shoulder.

Sebastian lifted his hand and started stroking through her hair. "I know it hurts, Santana… I know."

Santana closed her eyes and felt more tears leaving her eyes, but she wasn't ashamed anymore to cry around Sebastian. She felt comfortable around him, like she knew him for years already.

"I have to tell you something, Santana," Sebastian whispered after a minute of just sitting like that, and Santana looked up, curiosity clearly readable in her eyes. "I… think I might… actually like you." Sebastian blushed and Santana's lips grew into a smile, her eyes sparkling, because Sebastian was  
>admitting something that she felt too, but never dared to admit to herself. But now she would be ready to admit it, to Sebastian and herself too.<p>

"I like you too, Sebastian, and it's odd really. I just admitted to myself I'm gay and now I'm starting to fall in love with you. It's just, I feel really safe around you." Santana stretched her neck to plant a soft kiss on his lips and she shivered when she felt Sebastian's tongue trace her lower lip.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too," Sebastian confessed and he wrapped his arms around Santana, pulling her up to his chest and closed his eyes, leaning his head on her head, sighing happily. "Yeah, definitely."

_What if the storm ends and I don't see you, as you are now, ever again? The perfect halo of gold hair and lighting sets you off against the planet's last dance. Just for a minute the silver-forked sky lits you up like a star, that I will follow. And now its found us, like I have found you, I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me._


	5. That day

**Don't know what's happening to me**

**Main-characters: **Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebtana  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>Sebtana  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Unrelated one-shots about Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez. We've all got the hots for Sebtana! #5: Santana meets Sebastian's parents for the first time... Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**This is no prompt. This is an idea I've made up myself. Yeah, lots of awkwardness you can expect, really… Like more of these chapters are gonna be (not my fault! Blame the prompts! :P).**

**Basically it's just Santana who meets Sebastian's parents for the first time, and all four they don't expect it. Hehe.**

**The next chapter will be a prompt again! So keep up the good prompting. :)**

**Enjoy!**

That day

Santana was spending the day with Sebastian in his massive house, or actually, his parents' massive house. Sebastian had explained to her that he hadn't called this 'home' ever since he had attended Dalton Academy. He lived in a dorm there and he was happy.

But Santana had insisted to see his house just once, without his parents of course. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret for at least a few months, just to get used to the idea themselves that they weren't who they thought they were.

No, they weren't gay and lesbian after all. They were two people, happily inlove, happening to be just like anyone else. And to be honest, Santana was glad about it.

Of course, she loved Brittany, but all the looks at school were just driving her crazy. So when she had found out she had fallen in love with Sebastian, it actually came to her as a godsend.

And of course she was a queen in those types of signs, so she figured out really quickly Sebastian had feelings for her too, which made her even happier, because now she could make it reality and it would stop the stares at school.

Dumping Brittany was hard of course, to disappoint such a pretty face and innocent inside. It had hurt her, but both Brittany and she had moved on. Brittany was with Artie again, who she still loved and Artie was more than happy with that, and Santana with Sebastian.

That's why she was currently lying on top of Sebastian, kissing until they both couldn't breathe.

The house was empty, apart from the two of them. Sebastian was an only child, which was  
>probably why he could get anything from his parents, including a full education at Dalton Academy. And a new car for his birthday that was next month.<p>

His parents himself were at a conference, about something Santana couldn't and didn't even want to understand, but apparently it was important for the both of them to be there, which meant they wouldn't be at home for another few hours.

"Sebastian! We're home earlier! Where are y…" Sebastian's mother entered the living room, where the said couch was located.

Suddenly a lot of things happened at once. Sebastian was pushing Santana off of him, which caused Santana to fall on the ground with a shriek, and Sebastian's mom screamed, like she had just seen a spider crawling close to her. Sebastian's father entered the room quicker than the light and then suddenly froze, unable to say anything.

"Mom… Dad…" Sebastian mumbled, after he had helped Santana up and kissed her forehead, "This is my girlfriend, Santana."

"I… I thought you were gay? We were just getting… along with the idea and now you're suddenly taking a girl home?" Sebastian's father frowned and walked to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and started to rub one, trying to calm her down.

"You can't possibly be mad at him for bringing a girl home, John. This is all we've ever wanted, right? I screamed because I was shocked, dear. I think… it's great you've fallen in love with a girl. Right, John? He'll fit right back into society again… He'll be… normal again." Sebastian's mother sucked in a breath and happily laughed, untangling herself from her husband's arm and hugging her son.

"How can you be so homophobic?" Santana narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Well… I can't really disagree with some of what you said. I wouldn't choose those words, obviously, but the way you said it isn't right. I felt like a prisoner when I was lesbian. And now, it's like I'm free again. Like everyone's looks and comments will disappear and everything will go back to normal. Oh, and yes… Your son is not the only one who has been… cured." Santana shivered at her word-choice. She knew that being gay wasn't a sickness. Why would Kurt or anyone ever choose to be bullied for it like that?

"I think I can like you, girl" Jennifer, Sebastian's mom said, as she moved closer to the Latina girl and held her hand out, expecting from Santana to shake it. "What's your name?" Santana grabbed it, with much force, and shook it, glaring at Jennifer, because she didn't really feel comfortable around this woman.

"It's Santana. Pleased to meet you." She also nodded in John's direction and smiled kindly enough, then moved back to Sebastian's side, who still stood there like he had seen a third foot growing out of his parents' bodies. "And I love your son, yes. But I don't want to hear that kind of… talk about gay people. Some of my friends are gay and it just… hurts to hear that, especially since you thought your

son was gay too, for a while. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," and Santana  
>disappeared, with three pairs of eyes on her as she walked away.<p>

"Wow… She's one of a kind, Sebastian. Keep her around, please. I like her." His mother tried to hug him again, but Sebastian shook his head, stepping back a bit.

"Why are you so supportive? Is it just because it's a girl? Or do you actually like her, mom? I've heard you talk and Santana's right. Even if I'm not gay anymore, doesn't mean that you can just talk about gay people like that. You know that like, forty per cent of Dalton is gay? Well? Would you still let me stay at that school? Or would you force me to transfer somewhere else? And dad, you've been awfully quiet. What do you think about all this?" He left his parents speechless, as he concluded his little rant with a smirk. He looked from his mother to his father and back to his mother again. "That wasn't something you need to answer, just make sure you think about it, okay?" And Sebastian left for the hallway, to take his girlfriend to his room.

"Why does he always have to make a scene about anything? That's your fault; it's in your genes." Jennifer bit at her husband as she walked out then shut the door as she left for the kitchen to talk with their private chef about the menu dinner for that night.

"Yeah, thanks, just blame it all on me," John said to the closed door and he huffed, moving to the couch the two teenagers hadn't been occupying earlier and read the paper.

Upstairs, Santana flopped on her back onto Sebastian's bed and groaned, watching her  
>boyfriend closely, who had taken place next to her on the soft bed.<p>

"That was so embarrassing. What a first impression to make on them, huh?" Santana smiled slightly when she felt her boyfriend's hand stroking her head through her hair.

"You'll be fine, Santana. I'm sure. Within a month you have them wrapped around your finger. I promise you, they'll come around." Sebastian planted a soft but heated kiss on Santana's lips and pushed her back deeper into the mattress. "Now… Let's continue from where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted…"

Santana couldn't have agreed more.


	6. Unfaithful

**Don't know what's happening to me**

**Main-characters: **Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebtana  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>Sebtana  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Unrelated one-shots about Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez. We've all got the hots for Sebtana! #6: Santana finds Sebastian having sex with someone else... Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**People! I only have 3 prompts after this chapter to work on, so please… give me more prompts! Ofcourse I can make things up myself (and I have, don't worry), but I think working with prompts is so much fun! So… give me ideas! It could be one word, or a location… It doesn't really matter, just prompt to me what you feel like prompting!**

**You are all wonderful! Truly! I don't get as much reviews as before, but still you are lovely. :)**

**Prompt by **_**Ms. Fantastic**_**: **_one year after high school graduating sebastian and santana live together in new york and they kind of love each other. in the past 1 1/2 - 2 years something has changed between them and now they are in a serious relationship. but then santana comes home earlier then usual and finds sebastian and a stranger having sex on the couch. please with happy sebtana end. ;D_

**They kind of love each other? Hihi! That's cute! No worries! I will not describe the actual sex. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Unfaithful

Santana was happy. Not only did she earn lots money today, because of several generous tips she had received, but she was able to leave work early too. She decided to surprise Sebastian with some movies she had rented and planned to have a lazy evening.

Humming, she was opening the door of their apartment, with a bag full of movies, popcorn and coke. The ingredients for spending a perfect night with her boyfriend. However, when she heard some noises coming out of the living-room, she frowned. Had Sebastian invited someone over? Normally he would be studying his ass off, not caring about any company. Except for her of course.

"Oh, Sebastian! That feels so good! Do that again!" A male voice moaned, and Santana dropped her bag, throwing her jacket on the floor in the hall and stormed into the living room.

And she was right about what she had thought she had heard. Her boyfriend was lying on top of a naked man she couldn't see properly, but her heart dropped when she saw they were both naked. Sebastian turned around and fell of the couch in shock as he spotted Santana. "S-Santana… What are you doing here?"

The unknown guy quickly put his hand in front of his hard-on and looked away ashamed, while Sebastian was still lying on the ground, trembling in fear.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" Santana yelled, and Sebastian crawled back to the couch, pulling himself up to sit down on the edge of it.

"I… well… you see… I wasn't… It has been two weeks… I'm sorry!" Sebastian mumbled and colored red, keeping his eyes down and avoiding Santana's furious look.

"Get out…" Santana breathed out. "Get the fuck out of my apartment, Sebastian Smythe."

"Our apartment…" Sebastian mumbled, before trying to change Santana's mind. "But baby… It was just a onetime thing I promise! I just… missed the sex," Sebastian tried, while the still unknown guy was running through the room collecting his clothes, putting them on at the same time and bumping into so many things that it was astounding he didn't break anything in his rush.

"Stop 'babying' me! I don't fucking need you anymore! You cheated on me! Take you and your male-slut out of my face, because I might start to hit something if you don't. And don't be surprised if it's you or your fuck buddy!"

Sebastian nodded quickly and ordered the guy to go away, while collecting his own clothes and putting them on as he moved to the hall to get his jacket. "When can I come back?"

Santana narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I… I don't know, Sebastian. I have to think about it…"

"I love you, Santana…" Sebastian mumbled, even though he knew she didn't want to hear it now. "Can I at least grab some clothes, please?"

Santana nodded. "But then you're gone, and don't come whining for a kiss, because I don't want to taste him on your tongue. I just don't wanna kiss you for several reasons right now. Goodbye Sebastian," Santana answered coldly and moved to the living room, sitting down on the chair, because no way she would sit on the couch. Maybe she would just burn the couch and buy another one…

She heard Sebastian in their bedroom grabbing some clothes, and then it hit her. Sebastian had cheated on her… With a man. With very freaking good-looking man. She was insecure about her relationship with Sebastian. He knew he had labeled himself as 'gay' when he was younger, and of course it hurt her when she saw him cheating on her with a guy. Would it hurt less if it was a girl? She didn't think so, but the insecurity she had always had was now coming back up to the surface now this had happened.

Tears were rolling over her cheek and quickly she wiped them away. Santana didn't want to cry because of that **. But the truth was, she would miss him terribly. Especially at night, when they were in bed together, with their arms wrapped around each other.

She heard Sebastian leaving the apartment, and then she couldn't stop the tears from appearing. She sobbed and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest. Her heart felt like it was shattered into thousand pieces. She wanted to cry the whole evening, eat ice cream while she watched sad movies. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

But fuck, all the movies they owned were either horror-movies, or action movies, like Lord of the Rings. And there wasn't any ice cream in the fridge, because it was freaking winter. Like, it was two weeks until Christmas, and it hit her again. She had to spend Christmas alone. Sebastian was the only person she would've spent Christmas with.

Santana and her parents didn't have anything to do with each other after they had a big fight, and her whole family didn't talk to her anymore. And her friends were still mad at her for dumping Brittany two years ago. Okay, she didn't break up with Brittany in the smoothest way, but after two years? She thought they just needed an excuse to break the ice and talk to her.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, blinking with her eyes and a few tears fell on her shirt. Quickly she removed the shirt and threw it with some other clothes in the washing-machine, grabbing another shirt and put it on.

The TV went on and Santana started to zap lifelessly, her fingers never leaving the remote to watch something for a longer time than one second. And this was how she spent her evening.

Eventually she felt tired enough to go to bed, and she went into the bathroom to get ready to sleep. But when she entered the bedroom and saw that Sebastian had taken a lot of his stuff with him, she swallowed.

Lying down, she watched at Sebastian's side of the bed. She shook her head and turned around, so she was lying with her back to his side.

"Just go to sleep, Santana… Come on. He hurt you, he doesn't deserve you crying over him and missing him," Santana mumbled to herself and closed her eyes, but the fact she didn't hear Sebastian next to her breathing softly made her heart ache. "Fuck… I can't do this!" She buried her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

xXx

Sebastian checked into a hotel, after saying goodbye to the man he had sex with. It was a goodbye, because he would never see him again. He would fight for Santana. He would get her back, if it was the last thing he had to do. He loved her, and he couldn't just leave her behind like that.

Shivering he was laying in the hotel bed, reaching out, but of course Santana wasn't there. He sighed unhappily and cried himself to sleep.

xXx

It went like that for over three weeks, both crying themselves to sleep every night and thinking about their relationship.

Santana knew that she needed Sebastian back in her life, but she also knew that he had hurt her badly and that they needed a serious conversation where Sebastian would promise her to never do this again.

Sebastian knew that he had to have a sure-fire way to get Santana back in his life, so he had an idea. A really good idea, if you would ask him.

He stepped into a jeweler and asked what the prices and what was the best they had to offer. A nice lady helped him pick out the perfect piece for Santana and Sebastian exited the building happily.  
>It was a Saturday morning and Santana was watching X-men 4 with a bucket of ice cream. She frowned when she heard knocking on the front door. Who could that be? She wasn't expecting anyone. Mostly, because she didn't have anyone in her life who would visit her on a Saturday morning.<p>

When she opened the door, she saw Sebastian standing there, biting his lip, asking with his eyes to come in. For a moment she hesitated, but then she opened the door wider to let him in. Sebastian smiled hopefully and removed his jacket, moving to the living room.

When Santana sat down next to him on the couch, she sighed. "Talk.. I assume you're here to talk?" Sebastian swallowed and nodded, removing a box from his pocket, opening it.

"I'm not proposing, but I will. In a few years. If you take me back, you would make me the happiest man alive, and I will promise to love you always and to never hurt you ever again. The next time I miss us being intimate, I will talk about it, instead of running away of it and trying to find it somewhere else. Please… Please, will you take me back and let me stay in the apartment again and let me sleep next to you again?" The tears were now forming in Sebastian's eyes.

Santana blinked her eyes too, not wanting to show Sebastian she was crying, and quietly she nodded, wrapping her arms around the love of her life. "I missed you so much, Sebastian," she breathed in his ear and smiled when Sebastian slipped a ring around her finger and kissed her deeply.

"I missed you too, Santana, you don't know how much… Let's watch the movie together, okay? Or were you planning on doing different things?" Sebastian winked.

Santana laughed and gave her boyfriend a teasing push. "Naughty boy. Let's finish the movie first and then we will see what we're going to do…"

"That's fine to me," Sebastian sighed happily, while pulling his girlfriend to his chest. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Sebastian. And I forgive you."

Sebastian grinned and planted a kiss in Santana's hair. "Thank you, that means the world to me…"


	7. Doubledate

**Don't know what's happening to me**

**Main-characters: **Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Sebtana, Klaine  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Author: <strong>Sebtana  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Unrelated one-shots about Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez. We've all got the hots for Sebtana! #7: Sebtana and Klaine on an awkward double-date… Prompts open!  
><strong>Important: <strong>Don't claim Glee and the characters!

**Oh my god, I saw The Hunger Games Friday and it's **_**perfect**_**. Josh is the perfect Peeta and aaaaaaah! Who else did enjoy the movie as much as I did? ;D**

**Hehe, two people prompted me to do a Klaine and Sebtana double-date, extremely awkward. :) I'm up for the challenge ofcourse!**

_**blue-starryeyed-songjay**__**: **_I feel like I need Sebtana and Klaine on a really awkward double date.  
><em><strong>QueenOfTheLabsAssistant<strong>__**: **_Klaine and double date, complete with the awkwardness and enough bitch faces for a lifetime.

**Enjoy!**

Double-date

"What are you saying?" Blaine widened his eyes at Kurt, grabbing his hand and shook his head in disbelief. "Santana set up a double date with her, Sebastian and us? The guy who injured me? Really, and you're up to this?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head in disagreement. "No, of course not. I still hate that guy, even if he is with Santana now… I can't get it out of my mind how he tried to steal you away from me, and then  
>injured you, even if the slushie was meant for me."<p>

Blaine fell down on Kurt's bed, running his hand through his curly hair. It was a Saturday after all, and he never had it gelled down in the weekends, ever since he and Kurt had became a couple.

"I know, Blaine… I don't look forward to it either, but it's Santana, and she's trying to… hang out with other people without being a total bitch. Please, give her a chance. She used to be such a bitch and on the telephone she sounded… desperate, almost. It was like she wanted us to approve of her  
>relationship with Sebastian. How can I approve with such a relationship? The guy who hit on you and the girl who is an a bitch all the time and who dumped Brittany, just so she can be normal."<p>

"Hey, Kurt…" Blaine pulled his boyfriend down and planted a kiss on his lips. "That's not fair to say. Even though I hate Sebastian so much, they are in love. You can't blame her for that. And of course she wants to be normal. Who wants to be bullied all the time?"

"I want to be who I am! And if that includes bullying, then so be it," Kurt mumbled, dropping his head on Blaine's shoulder, shifting a bit so he could lie down comfortably. "I love you, and I will always love you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

"Neither is Santana, Kurt. I'm sure. But you can't choose the person you fall in love with. If you think you're lesbian, but you fall in love with a guy… It happens. People, certainly young-adults, make mistakes. I'm sure I'm gay now after that incident with Rachel, but Santana can relate to both genders, so maybe she's bi-sexual? You never know. And by the way, I love you too." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and closed his eyes, sighing happily.

"Why are you always right?" Kurt groaned, teasingly licking Blaine's neck. He snickered against his boyfriend's skin when Blaine shivered, winking. "You're so hot, Blaine… Come on, let's forget about that double-date for a moment… And I know exactly how to do that!"

And before Blaine could react, Kurt already moved down, removing Blaine's pants…

xXx

"Oh, this is gonna be a disaster, I mean… I don't even like Kurt!" Sebastian bit out and rolled his eyes, turning away from his girlfriend, who stood there with pleading eyes. He knew he couldn't resist them. "And Kurt doesn't like me, and Blaine doesn't like me… And why are we doing this again?"

"Because Kurt and Blaine are kinda my friends and I need them to get along with my boyfriend, and try to put everything behind that had happened in the past. I don't want to have any tension when I'm, for an example, celebrating my birthday. Tonight will be the perfect night to forgive and forget," Santana brought her hand up, cupping her boyfriend's cheek. "Please, do it for me?"

"Those fucking puppy dog eyes of yours." Sebastian clenched his teeth together, moving closer, "you know I can't resist them. You're gonna be the death of me, but you're cute… and you have a very nice ass, I have to admit." Sebastian winked and then sighed. "Okay, let's go tonight. But if I don't like it… I don't want to be pressured to do anything like this ever again." Sebastian then leaned in to kiss his girlfriend deeply.

"I promise," Santana whispered against his lips and then pulled him back in a kiss, which soon turned out into a heated make-out session.

xXx

"Okay, so we'll leave at six to pick them up, then we're going to Breadstix and after that we're seeing a movie? How cheesy." Sebastian grinned, and stood in front of Santana's mirror, checking out his outfit of the evening.

Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged. "There isn't much else to do in Lima. Lame town, I want to leave as soon as possible. Going to a bigger city. New York or LA, or maybe somewhere hot, where the sun always shines. And by the way, stop checking yourself out. You look fine… Oh no, more than fine, you look hot actually."

Sebastian groaned and turned around, watching his girlfriend hungrily, who didn't look too bad herself. "Can we just forget about that stupid date and skip to the better part, always happening after a date?"

"You're such a sex-addict, Sebastian," Santana teased and then jumped off her bed to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's waist, pulling him in a tight hug. "But I love you, still," and he earned a kiss in his neck, which made him shiver.

"I-I love you too, Santana," Sebastian managed to bring out when Santana started to suck on that spot in his neck what was extremely sensitive. "O-oh, Santana. Don't- don't we have to leave soon?"

Santana grinned and watched the time, shaking her head. "We still have half an hour left, we can do something ridiculously quick." After she had winked, she sunk down on her knees, unbuckling Sebastian's belt…

xXx

"So…" Santana said, while she was watching the extremely awkward picture in front of her. "What movie do you wanna see after the dinner?" She tried desperately to get a conversation going and she knew Blaine and Kurt liked different movies than Sebastian, so hopefully this would cause a discussion.

"The Hunger Games!" The three of them whispered at the same time and Santana groaned, while Sebastian and Blaine were sharing uncomfortable glances and Kurt was staring at Santana like he wanted to say how stupid this idea had been. Ofcourse it had been a stupid idea, she knew now. But she had to keep it going, she just had to…

"So it'll be the Hunger Games, that's cool, I love Katniss, she's hot," Santana grinned and watched the face of Sebastian change into shocked, while Kurt and Blaine were grinning at each other. "Um… I mean, Peeta looks really good too, you know! And Gale, definitely Gale… I want to see him without a  
>shirt on. That would be lovely." Her face was burning and she looked away, quickly putting some food in her mouth, just to do something.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, after several attempts to start a conversation, Santana decided to give up. She just ate her dinner quickly, throwing some money on the table and dragged the three boys out, not waiting for them to say something.

The car ride to the cinema was, not surprisingly, quiet. Santana had turned on the radio, just to have some noise. Kurt and Blaine were staring at each other, holding each other's hands and probably melting in each other's eyes.

Sebastian was sitting next to the driving Santana, and he shot pleading eyes to his girlfriend. He clearly didn't want to do this. Santana felt like a complete fool. Why did she force the three boys into this? Because she wanted peace? She couldn't get peace, not after Sebastian hurt Blaine so much.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Blaine, Kurt, I'm bringing you home, you can decide whether you want to go to the movie or not. I'm not going to sit around for another two hours and feel completely stupid." Santana turned her car around, typing in the directions of Kurt's house in the navigation.

"Okay," Kurt said quietly, and then went back to staring at Blaine, who was staring back. Sebastian sat in his chair, clearly more relaxed than he was before Santana's announcement.

When they were driving in Kurt's street, Sebastian suddenly turned around, eyeing Blaine nervously. "I'm sorry... about… the slushie and hurting you."

Blaine nodded and shook his head. "I… I…" But they were already at Kurt's house. Kurt threw the door open and pulled Blaine with him, raising his eyebrow at Sebastian. Sebastian looked away quickly and Blaine and Kurt disappeared without saying goodbye.

"What the hell was that, Sebastian? You three completely ruined this evening by not speaking to each other and now you're apologizing? Thank you very much. Now they have another thing they can use against us!"

"Use against us? I wasn't the one who set up this date, remember? It was you!"

"Like you're completely innocent! You hurt them, Sebastian, and tonight wasn't really the time to apologize. Ofcourse, I wanted it to be at first, but even I know I can't force apologies out of people… So you didn't have to do it for me."

It wasn't until they were in Santana's bedroom when Santana got a response.  
>"I wasn't doing it for you…"<p>

"What, dearest?"

"I wasn't apologizing just for you…"


	8. Author's note  end

Okay, so I really don't know how to continue this one-shot series… I don't have really much inspiration about this couple anymore, even though I still ship them, don't get me wrong!\ 

I recently started to think about writing Glee/Pretty Little Liars crossover and I want to concentrate myself on that. Maybe, in the future, I'll post another chapter at this story, but for now, it's done.

I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! It makes me really happy to know people are enjoying my stories!

A special thanks to my beta. You're amazing and I love you! 3

xoxo Sebtana/Sebtana and Klaine/Pretty Little Gleeclub


End file.
